Lin -THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD-
凛 -THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD'-' were a visual kei band, first managed under UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. It was formed by ex-Phantasmagoria members Kisaki and Riku. Biography 2012-2013: Hiatus, departure of Mizuki, and hospitalization of Kanata In 2012, it was announced that the group would go on "indefinite hiatus" and UNDER CODE PRODUCTION would cease to exist in 2013. On January 1st, 2013, Lin announced a Best Album, titled "Reflect of Killing Fleur", which would be released in March. Their last tour, also titled Reflect of Killing Fleur will begin on February 2nd, 2013. Their Indefinite hiatus would begin on June 30th, 2013. On January 7th, 2013, Kisaki tweeted, “''Something unforgivable has suddenly happened. Must consult with the members and staff immediately. Shit!!!!” it was then made public that guitarist Mizuki had sent a message to Kisaki, telling him he has left the band, Mizuki has since not responded to any of the band members texts or calls, nor has he updated his blog. Kisaki revealed that the main reason why Lin decided to go on hiatus was because of Mizuki's scheduling conflicts with his family. The sudden departure of Mizuki may affect future live events, as for now, Lin will carry on as a 4-member band. Just two days after Mizuki's departure, Kanata was hospitalized due to pains in his chest, and was eventually diagnosed with Acute Pneumonia. On June 1, 2013 Lin will release a memorial CD titled "Obscure Ideal". 2014: The return of Lin and new lineup In March 2014, it was announced that Lin would be back on stage later in June with two lives; one in Tokyo on the 1st, and one in Osaka on the 11th. It was later revealed that Lin had a completely new lineup, with the exception of Kisaki; three ex-Megaromania members - SUI on vocals, MIZALY on guitar, and YUSHI on drums -, along with ex-zechs guitarist CERO, previously known as Kyohei. According to the Cure magazine issue released on March 20th, the band will be moving on to a new record label, '''PLUG RECORDS WEST', and will be releasing their new single, Sacred Xanadu, which was released with the next Cure issue release on April 21st. The titular song also had a promotional video, which was only available to those who spent 5000 yen at the band's webshop. Another single, Chaotic Resistance, came in two types; the regular edition will feature the bonus track, Sincerely, and the Kansai-limited edition will feature the bonus track, Schwarz Vrain. By purchasing both types, a bonus CD - a re-recording of an older song, Metamorphose - was included. The single was released through their new label on July 23rd. The single will An omnibus album was also announced ''- yougenkyou -WEST-'' was released on July 25th. Lin's second period debuted at their first live in Tokyo on June 1, exactly one year after the previous lineup stopped activities. The next day, they held twoman live events during their Sacred illusionism ~Battle Revival~ event, starting with Grieva, then with Black Gene For The Next Scene on the 11th. The band then went on a threeman tour, Battle for Clans Tour 【V3】, with Black Gene and Jupiter on the 12th, 13th, and 17th. They then embarked on a national tour, Sacred illusionism, starting on July 1 at Takadanobaba AREA, and ended with their first oneman at Umeda AKASO on August 31. They also held their first overseas live at the HEART-TOWN FESTIVAL in Taiwan on August 10. 2014-2015:'' Recollection of Phoenix'' Together with CELL, Lin distributed a coupling single, Infinite, during their coupling tour, Infinite～激震の時～, from October 26 at Hakata DRUM SON to November 29 at Ikebukuro EDGE. Later on August 31, they announced at their oneman live, Sacred illusionism-FINAL-, in Umeda AKASO that they will release a mini-album, Recollection of Phoenix. This mini-album contained re-recordings of their old songs, such as 凛'' and ''The Psalms and Lamentations, originally performed by the first lineup. The CD was released on December 24, 2014, and if purchased from the band's webshop, a re-recording CD of Silent to My Pain was also included. Lin held their presents live "Exalted Masquerade-a Holy X'mas-" at OSAKA MUSE on December 25. They then had their two-day oneman live "Genesis of Empathize FINAL-回想録-" at Ikebukuro EDGE on January 24 and "Genesis of Empathize FINAL-追想録-" at Ikebukuro EDGE at January 25, 2015. Their live DVD of their first oneman during their Sacred illusionism tour was released on their webshop on January 20. Early 2015: Memento-Mori, omnibuses, and later live events While the band was recording new material, sound producer Yoshihisa Shirakawa had passed away, leading them to briefly pause activities. Later, they announced a new single, Memento-Mori, which was released on April 15. Prior to that release date, they have also participated in the Kuroyume tribute album, REVISION UNDERWEAR, covering the song, Alone; the album was released on March 25. In that same month, Lin went on a twoman tour with AvelCain, entitled "the end of envy", on March 16, 24, and 25. To promote Memento-Mori, they then participated in a live-broadcast of the web show, NICO Visu, alongside Anli Pollicino on April 7. They later held their first anniversary oneman live in Osaka on May 31, 2015, and participated in Black Gene For The Next Scene guitarist Rame's birthday event on June 11. Lin later participated in the second omnibus album by their former label PLUG RECORDS WEST, yougenkyou -WEST- vol.2 ～大阪・名古屋連合～, which was released on August 5. 2015-2016: Dedicate to Graveyard, second hiatus, and eventual disbandment Lin held a threeman tour, Blazing Trianglum, with Femme Fatale and THE BEETHOVEN from June 24, 25, and 30, at which the band announced a new single, Dedicate to Graveyard, which was released later on September 9. This single would be their last as they also announced that they will be on hiatus after their last oneman live at Shinjuku Blaze on November 22. To sponsor the second PLUG RECORDS WEST omnibus album, Lin also participated in FEST VAINQUEUR's sponsored event, FEST FES 2015, on August 29 at Osaka STUDIO PARTITA. The performance will be featured in the label's omnibus DVD of the same name, which will be released on December 30. They also participated in a threeman live with emmuree and dieS on September 14 at Meguro LIVE STATION. The band later performed at 流血ブリザード (Ryuketsu BLIZZARD) vocalist YUDA's birthday event at Shinjuku LOFT on September 23. In October, Lin held their sponsored Halloween event, Unlimited Aesthetic~Halloween Night 4Days~, from October 27 to the 31st, dressing up in different sets of costumes each day. Participating bands include Synk;yet, THE BLACK SWAN, AVANCHICK, ZIN, REVINE, ALVION, ENVIOUS, and Paranoid≠circuS. In their last month, Lin held a three-day oneman tour, entitled Dedicate to Graveyard ~Everlasting Wish~ from November 7, 8, and lastly, 22. During this time, their first anniversary live DVD, Memento Mori ~Embrace of Utopia~, was released. Only a week after the activity pause, a discussion among members lead to the final conclusion of disbandment. The band will disband after their last live at Nanba HATCH on March 20, 2016, going on two years after they had just reformed. Before then, Lin will hold their final tour (and birthday event for Kisaki), "the end of corruption", from March 8 to 10, at Shinjuku RENY. Participating bands include Far East Dizain, AvelCain, SCREW, DADAROMA, Jupiter, Black Gene For The Next Scene, etc. Their memorial box of the same name will also be released on February 24, 2016, and will contain 2 CDs that contain a total of 26 remastered songs (Disc 1 for first lineup, Disc 2 for second lineup), plus a re-recording of World in Flames. There will also be a DVD that will contain 60 minutes of footage, each, from the last lives of first and second period LIN. Lineup * SUI - Vocals (2014.3.01 - 2016.3.20) → 業 → Ghost†phobia → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛 → David *'MIZALY' - Guitar (2014.3.01 - 2016.3.20) → Lu:Diace → Яisk un logic → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛 * CERO - Guitar (2014.3.1 - 2016.3.20) → An Bled. → zechs → 凛 * KISAKI - Bass (2010.5.23 - 2016.3.20) → Levia → LAYBIAL → SHEY≠DE → GARDEN → STELLA MARIA → Ruby (support) → La:Sadie's → MIRAGE, ∀NTI FEMINISM → Syndrome, ∀NTI FEMINISM → KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → KISAKI → 凛 * YUSHI -''' Drums (2014.3.01 - 2016.3.20) → Megaromania (support) → Megaromania → 凛 Former Members * '''RIKU - Vocals (2010.5.23 - 2013.6.30) → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → chariots → 凛, chariots → chariots *'KANATA' - Guitar (2010.5.23 - 2013.06.30) → Mebius → ルフィー嬋命～Ruephy-Alive～ → Pashya → chariots → 凛 *'REIYA' - Drums (2010.5.23 - 2013.6.30) → イナズマ → ルフィー嬋命～Ruephy-Alive～ → Pashya → chariots → 凛 *'MIZUKI' - Guitar (2010.5.3 - 2013.1.7) → La neige → ミサルカ → 凛 Discography Albums 15258-independentmaze-owjg.jpg| Independent "MAZE" full-length (2011.08.31) 23325-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-g63k.jpg| VALUE-EXCLAIM full-length (2012.03.01) 000653.jpg| The Psalms and Lamentations EP (2012.11.21) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| Recollection of Phoenix EP (2014.12.24) Singles * 2010.06.02 As If Forever Exists. * 2011.10.02 Ambient Cosmo * 2010.11.10 Metamorphose * 2011.03.30 Silent to My Pain * 2011.05.25 Flowers Bloom * 2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance * 2015.04.15 Memento-Mori * 2015.09.09 Dedicate to Graveyard Singles (distributed at lives, etc.) * 2010.04.25 凛 (live only) * 2014.04.21 Sacred Xanadu (mail-order only) * 2014.07.23 Metamorphose (Re-Recording CD) (webshop order only) * 2014.12.24 Silent to My Pain (Re-Recording CD) (webshop order only) Compilation album *2013.03.20 Reflect of Killing Fleur *2016.02.24 the end of corruption world Splits *2014.10.26 Infinite (with CELL) (live-limited) DVDs *2011.03.06 OFFICIAL BOOTLEG LIVE DVD VOL.1 *2011.12.25 an epidemic of "OVERTURE" *2012.03.01 Independent "MAZE" FILM *2012.09.05 VALUE-EXCLAIM -FILM- *2013.08.28 Obscure Ideal ~Judgement of fortune~ *2015.01.20 Sacred illusionism (webshop-limited) *2015.09.09 Sacred illusionism (limited nationwide release) *2015.11.11 Memento-Mori ~Embrace of Utopia~ (limited 1111 copies) Omnibus albums *2010.05.26 NEO VOLTAGE *2011.02.01 EXPLOSION SHOWCASE *2011.04.15 UNITED LINK for JAPAN *2012.06.27 CRUSH! 3 -90's V-Rock best hit cover LOVE songs- *2012.12.12 VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.1 VISUAL X'mas BALLAD *2013.01.09 VISUAL☆INVASION 受験生ラストスパート!眠気覚ましに過激BEAT *2013.03.13 BRAND NEW WAVE *2013.03.14 High Style Paradox 2003~2013 *2013.06.20 ARCHIVES 2003~2013 *2014.06.25 妖幻鏡-WEST- The Conquest of NANIWA * 2015.03.25 REVISION UNDERWEAR * 2015.08.05 妖幻鏡-WEST- Vol.2 ～大阪・名古屋連合～ Omnibus videos * 2015.12.30 mine Presents 『CYBER CIRCUS TV』 FEST FES 2015 External Links * Official myspace Gallery Lin.jpg Lin 767555.jpg Obscure ideal.jpg|Obscure Ideal Promo Lin2.jpg References *LIN biography - WE LOVE UNDER CODE Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands